


The wisdom of the elderly

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Feanor vive immerso nel drama, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Speculation on Laws and Costums among the Eldar, il tutto avviene molto prima che Fea e Ner si sposino, non so se si possa chiamare fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Una discussione di Fëanor e Nerdanel, anni prima del loro matrimonio.





	The wisdom of the elderly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avbi/gifts).



> Inizio dicendo che questa fanfic è nata da un prompt di @ **doegred-main** (Avbi qui su AO3), che voleva vedere una fic su Feanor e Nerdanel che discutono da due diversi punti di vista, il tutto prima che la loro relazione diventi romantica. La ringrazio infinitamente, perché non avrei mai scritto questa fic senza il suo prompt (e mi ha dato l'occasione per esplorare alcuni aspetti della vita di Feanor che ho sempre trovato molto affascinanti).  
>  Quindi, grazie e grazie mille ancora! Spero davvero la fic sia gradita!

I am the mindtraveller  
Seeking wisdom of yore  
I am the mind explorer  
Striving to know so much more  
Spirits of history fill my soul  
With divine old words  
I am on the right track  
Out of the haze, I'll emerge  
(Mindtraveller- Falconer)

 

Fëanáro allungò le mani verso le fiamme del fuoco da campo, danzanti lingue arancioni contro il nero della notte, nel tentativo di riscaldarsi le dita intirizzite. L’aria era fredda,ormai era più autunno che estate: presto, nei campi attorno a Tirion sarebbe iniziata la mietitura. Si lasciò andare ad un lungo, profondo respiro, che subito si condensò in una nube di vapore.

Eppure, malgrado il freddo, non era male starsene lì, con il fuoco che scoppiettava accanto a lui, ben avvolto in coperte da viaggio e pellicce. Si erano accampati in una zona riparata dal vento, una cresta montana delimitata da alti spuntoni di roccia, ed era una notte limpida e tersa, con le stelle che brillavano nel cielo come diamanti posti su un drappo di velluto nero.

Gettò un’occhiata alla sagoma di Nerdanel, non lontana da lui. Con l'avvento della stagione fredda, sarebbero ben presto stati costretti a dormire a fianco a fianco per risparmiare calore. Non vi era nulla di male in questo, eppure ... il pensiero ancora lo imbarazzava leggermente, anche si sarebbe fatto mozzare un arto piuttosto di confessarlo. 

In uno slancio di spirito cavalleresco, si era offerto di fare il primo turno di guardia. Inizialmente, Nerdanel aveva rifiutato, dicendo che non ce n'era bisogno, ma aveva finito per accettare la sua offerta, e dopo essersi rannicchiata accanto al focolare, strettamente avvolta nelle coperte, era caduta ben presto in un sonno profondo. 

Fëanáro si mosse sulle coperte, cercando una posizione più comoda, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere mentre osservava la sagoma addormentata di Nerdanel. Dato il freddo della notte, si era messa addosso un gran numero di coperte, così che lui che riusciva a scorgere solo la lunga treccia rossa di lei abbandonata sulle pellicce.

Fëanáro non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma era felice di stare lì, con lei così vicina, la luce delle stelle su di loro e il fuoco del camino a scaldarli. Per quanto quella appena trascorsa fosse stata una lunga e pesante giornata, non riusciva a prendere sonno. Non che fosse una novità, per lui. L’insonnia era un problema che l’aveva tormentato fin da quando era piccolo, nelle lunghe e solitarie notti passate al palazzo di suo padre, in Tirion. Crescendo, aveva imparato a riempire quelle notti in ogni modo, con la lettura, con lo studio, con il lavoro nella fucina fino a sentirsi gli occhi bruciare e le ginocchia cedere: tutto, pur di non pensare alle lunghe ore di solitudine che lo aspettavano prima dell’alba, pur di non pensare che non avrebbe potuto cercare il conforto del padre, impegnato com’era con la sua nuova, leziosa sposa …

Nei primi tempi del suo apprendistato presso Mahtan, Fëanáro aveva temuto che le conseguenze di quel problema. Il suo maestro non gli avrebbe certamente permesso di starsene alzato fino a tarda notte nella fucina, e gli altri apprendisti sicuramente non lo avrebbero guardato con simpatia, nel sentirlo camminare per casa in piena notte. Fëanáro aveva passato lunghe ore di quelle prime, difficili notti a fissare il soffitto, respirando piano, quasi temesse di disturbare gli altri occupanti della casa.

Fortunatamente, pareva che l’aria della casa di Mahtan gli facesse bene, dato che ormai erano quasi più le notti in cui cadeva addormentato non appena toccava il letto, stremato dal lungo lavoro nella forgia, che non quelle in cui rimaneva sveglio ad osservare la luce di Telperion che entrava dalla finestra, immerso in cupi pensieri. Quell’apprendistato si era rivelato una benedizione sotto più aspetti.

Uno dei quali era, ovviamente, Nerdanel. Fëanáro _non_ era sicuro di cosa provasse nei suoi confronti, ma lei gli piaceva. La giovane figlia di Mahtan forgiava il ferro con una perizia che non lasciava indifferenti nemmeno i più esperti fabbri di Tirion, ed era già capace di scolpire il legno in fogge così realistiche, così verosimili e ben dettagliate, da lasciare a bocca aperta chiunque le osservasse. 

Era anche una delle pochissime persone di cui Fëanáro si fidasse _davvero_ , malgrado l’attrito che c’era stato tra di loro all’inizio. La prima volta che Nerdanel gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarla in uno dei suoi viaggi, alla ricerca di nuovi modelli per le sue sculture, Fëanáro aveva inizialmente rifiutato. Non amava dare confidenza agli sconosciuti, aveva detto, e loro due si conoscevano ancora _troppo poco_ per fare una cosa del genere.

In seguito, le aveva chiesto scusa per quella frase così avventata. Dopo la sua risposta, Nerdanel aveva lasciato la stanza infuriata, e Fëanáro non aveva avuto più notizie di lei fino al suo ritorno dal viaggio. Alla fine, la sua coscienza aveva avuto la meglio sul suo orgoglio, e si era scusato con lei. Aveva detto una sciocchezza, se ne rendeva pienamente conto. Nerdanel non era una sconosciuta, lei era _sua amica_. Fëanáro ricordava ancora come avesse faticato a trovare le parole, in quel momento: si rendeva perfettamente conto di non aver mai avuto un _vero_ amico prima d’ora, con la debita eccezione di Rúmil, che comunque sentiva più come un mentore che come un compagno. Nerdanel era la prima persona che potesse definire in quel modo, per quanto la loro amicizia fosse ancora incerta e sospettosa, costellata di incomprensioni e di fraintendimenti. Ma Fëanáro teneva davvero a quello strano, ancora indefinibile sentimento che lo legava a lei, e non voleva perderla. 

Malgrado la goffaggine delle sue parole, però, Nerdanel aveva capito e lo aveva perdonato. Fëanáro, da quel momento, non aveva più rifiutato un suo invito, e aveva ben presto scoperto che era la scelta giusta da fare: Nerdanel era curiosa ed intelligente, la perfetta compagna di viaggio, sempre alla ricerca di nuovi soggetti per le sue opere, sempre aperta a nuove scoperte. Tra loro si era creata una certa intesa, ormai, e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, Fëanáro amava osservarla mentre riempiva di schizzi i quaderni che portava con sé durante quei viaggi, schizzi che poi avrebbe inevitabilmente riprodotto nel legno o nella creta una volta a casa. Dal canto suo, Nerdanel pareva sempre entusiasta di aiutarlo quando Fëanáro esaminava il territorio, alla ricerca di tutti quegli elementi che l’avrebbero aiutato a ricostruire una vera e propria mappa, una volta che fosse tornato in Tirion, con cui aiutare le future generazioni che avrebbero compiuto il loro stesso percorso.

Un fruscio improvviso lo fece voltare di scatto, la mano ben stretta attorno al suo coltello da caccia. Ma era solo Nerdanel, che si stava levando dal suo giaciglio, sbadigliando vistosamente.

Lei, nel vederlo, borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, mettendosi una mano di fronte alla bocca per soffocare uno sbadiglio. Fëanáro la vide aprire il proprio zaino, salvo rovistarci dentro, ma prima che potesse muoversi in avanti e chiederle se aveva bisogno di qualcosa, lei aveva già tirato fuori la borraccia, e preso una lunga sorsata. 

-Aaaaah, ci voleva proprio- Nerdanel si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano.- Ma dicevo … non dormi? 

-No- Fëanáro alzò le spalle.- Non ci riesco. - valutò se dirle o meno della propria insonnia - non lo sapeva _nessuno_ , ad eccezione di suo padre- ma poi rinunciò. Per quanto si fidasse di lei, non gli pareva il momento adatto. Lei, d’altronde, era ancora mezza addormentata. 

-Capisco- mormorò lei, piano. Fëanáro prese un respiro profondo. Per qualche strano motivo, che continuava a non spiegarsi, non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, perfino in quel momento, con la treccia mezza sfatta le pendeva sulle spalle, le palpebre socchiuse e ciondolanti per il sonno, e i vestiti spiegazzati e lisi per i lunghi giorni di viaggio. Eppure, i suoi occhi brillavano come le stelle sopra di loro, le sue guance erano rosse per l’aria fredda della notte, e là dove la luce del fuoco li toccava, i suoi capelli splendevano di mille riflessi ramati, simili a piccole fiammelle contro la pelle pallida del collo. Il suo cuore, infido traditore che non era altro, fece un sobbalzo contro il suo petto. - C’è qualcosa che ti turba? È per qualcosa che è successo oggi?

-Cosa? Oh, no, no- Fëanáro capì che lei si stava _preoccupando_ per lui, e sentì un’improvvisa fitta allo stomaco. Non sapeva come prendere quella notizia. Da una parte, l’idea che lei _tenesse_ a lui gli scaldava il cuore, dall’altra …

Beh, dall’altra, non avrebbe mai sopportato di essere la causa della sua preoccupazione. Fëanáro odiava causare dolore alle persone che amava.

Aveva già causato troppo dolore a sua madre, con la sua mera nascita. Non doveva capitare _mai_ più.

-Sto bene, davvero - alzò le palme delle mani. -Solo … non sono stanco.

Malgrado fosse ancora assonnata, Fëanáro la vide corrugare la fronte, in preda alla perplessità. Non che potesse biasimarla. Di comune accordo, avevano deciso di sistemarsi per la notte in una piccola insenatura posta tra i picchi di una montagna, riparata dai venti più forti, raggiungibile solo mediante una ripida parete di roccia. Avevano trascorso metà del pomeriggio ad arrampicarsi sul fianco della montagna, col cuore in gola al pensiero di mettere un piede in fallo, ma almeno sapevano che sarebbero stati al riparo dagli orsi e dai lupi, di cui quel posto abbondava, e che non avrebbero rischiato di ritrovarsi il fuoco spento da una folata improvvisa. 

-Capisco- Nerdanel sbadigliò, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. - Beato te, che sembri sempre avere così tanta energia. Io volevo buttarmi a terra già dopo quella dannatissima scalata. 

Fëanáro alzò le spalle, e malgrado tutto, un sorrisetto gli apparve sulle labbra:- D’altronde, sono lo Spirito di Fuoco.

Nerdanel sorrise anche lei, di rimando, prima di soffocare uno sbadiglio dietro la mano aperta:- Buon per te- replicò, stropicciandosi gli occhi. - Oh, Valar, ero così stanca … ora però mi chiedo se riuscirò ad addormentarmi di nuovo. Non dormo mai bene, quando mi alzo così di soprassalto.

-Tutto bene? - Fëanáro si tese verso di lei.- Sembravi dormire così bene …Cosa ti ha svegliata? Sono stato io?- era stato attento a fare meno rumore possibile, per non disturbare il sonno di lei, ma poteva averne fatto qualcuno senza nemmeno accorgersene.

-No, no, assolutamente- lei mosse la mano, per tranquillizzarlo.- Avevo solo sete, null’altro. Non ti devi preoccupare per me.

 _Ma io non posso farne a meno_ , pensò Fëanáro, prendendo un respiro profondo. Non che Nerdanel avesse bisogno di essere _protetta_ : lei era forte, forse tra le persone più forti che Fëanáro avesse mai conosciuto. Non si trattava di _salvarla_ , quanto piuttosto di saperla felice: il mero, puro desiderio di vedere felici le persone che si ama. Lui teneva a lei: ormai era innegabile.

-Capisco- replicò, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra.- C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te? Per aiutarti a dormire meglio?

-Vuoi raccontarmi una storia, Fëanáro?- lei sorrise, e due piccole fossette le apparvero ai lati della bocca. Nerdanel usava sempre il suo _amilessë_ : Fëanáro non ricordava che lei l’avesse mai chiamato diversamente. Era raro che la gente lo chiamasse con quel nome, il nome che gli aveva dato sua madre, tanto più che Fëanáro permetteva a pochi di usarlo, ma per Nerdanel questo e altro. 

-Se può aiutarti- lui alzò le spalle. 

Nerdanel scoppiò a ridere di nuovo:- Bene, perché no? Una storia come quelle che mi raccontava mia nonna quand’ero piccola. Mi ricordo che mi rimboccava le coperte e si sedeva accanto al camino, e la sua voce mi cullava fino a che non cadevo addormentata.- sospirò.- A una condizione, però. Cerca di dormire anche tu. Hai bisogno di riposare, Fëanáro. Sarai anche lo Spirito di Fuoco, ma hai bisogno di sonno anche tu, e mi sentirò più tranquilla nel sapere che hai recuperato le forze, piuttosto che vederti stanco e affaticato. Ci aspetta una lunga giornata, domani. 

-Ci proverò- prese un respiro profondo. Dopotutto, la presenza di Nerdanel lo aiutava a calmarsi. La notte prima si era addormentato piuttosto in fretta, ascoltando il respiro calmo e regolare di lei. 

Lei rise piano:- Bravo. - con un sospiro, si lasciò ricadere nuovamente sul suo giaciglio, stringendosi nelle coperte. Fëanáro vedeva solo il suo viso, ora, e le strane ombre che le fiamme del focolare vi disegnavano sopra.- Che genere di storia vuoi raccontarmi, sentiamo? - gli chiese, in tono divertito.

-Non saprei- Fëanáro stese le gambe, e si tirò le coperte in grembo.- Non ne conosco molte, a dire il vero. Quand’ero piccolo, mio padre mi raccontava le favole e le leggende che aveva udito in Cuiviénen, prima della Grande Marcia, quando ancora il nostro popolo viveva nella Terra di Mezzo: sono le uniche storie che io ricordi- non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé. Non avrebbe mai scordato quei momenti, la dolce cadenza di suo padre che gli raccontava di quei tempi lontani, i tempi in cui ancora il loro popolo non viveva in palazzi di candida pietra, ma in semplici capanne di frasche sotto le stelle, e non sapeva ancora né lavorare il ferro, né l’acciaio, ma costruiva rozze lance con pietre e legno per procacciarsi il cibo. Un’epoca di buio ed incertezze, sicuramente, dove l’oscurità celava ogni sorta di pericoli, e dove gli occhi del Nero Nemico erano sempre puntati su di loro, ma anche un’epoca di libertà, di spensieratezza, dove gli occhi degli elfi potevano guardare l’orizzonte, senza montagne che ne nascondessero la vista ai loro occhi.  
Erano storie semplici, quelle che suo padre gli raccontava, di amori e di fraintendimenti, spesso risolte con una battuta od un motteggio, ma Fëanáro le aveva sempre amate, nel fondo del suo cuore. Quand’era piccolo, le fanciulle di quelle storie avevano sempre il volto di sua madre. 

-Mi vanno più che bene- Nerdanel chinò la testa da un lato.- Anche mia nonna mi raccontava storie simili. Anche lei ha partecipato alla Grande Marcia, sai? 

-Lo so- Mahtan gli aveva raccontato, una volta, di essere uno di quei bambini concepiti nell’ultimo tratto della Grande Marcia, poco prima che i Noldor giungessero sulle rive del Mare. Quando i Noldor erano finalmente arrivati in Aman, era troppo piccolo per ricordarlo, diceva, ma non avrebbe mai potuto scordare i racconti dei suoi genitori. - Mi è venuta in mente una vecchia storia di quand’ero piccolo, comunque. Spero non fosse tra quelle che ti raccontava tua nonna.

Nerdanel alzò le spalle:-Anche se lo fosse, non mi dispiacerebbe risentirla. Avanti, racconta. 

-D’accordo- Fëanáro cominciò a parlare, ripescando dalla propria memoria un antico racconto della propria infanzia: la storia di una giovane fanciulla alla ricerca del proprio innamorato, perso nel folto di un’oscura foresta. Si ricordava bene quanto gli fosse piaciuta quella storia, la prima volta che suo padre gliel’aveva raccontata, modulando la voce per imitare i personaggi della storia: Fëanáro aveva riso nel sentire come suo padre imitava l’antagonista della vicenda, un grosso gatto nero, astuto servitore del Nemico, che voleva impedire alla ragazza di riunirsi col suo amato. Era una storia semplice e carina, con un lieto fine, e nella sua mente di bambino, la fanciulla aveva le sembianze di sua madre, e l’innamorato quelle di suo padre. 

Nerdanel lo ascoltava in silenzio, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. Il buio della notte e il guizzare del fuoco alteravano il colore delle iridi di lei, ma Fëanáro sapeva che erano _verdi_ : non del verde scuro degli smeraldi, ma più del verde chiaro della giada, o dei boccioli delle foglie che spuntavano sui boschi di Tirion in primavera.

-È una bella storia, non lo nego- disse lei alla fine, mentre Fëanáro si sporgeva quel tanto che bastava dal suo giaciglio per ravvivare le braci del focolare con un bastoncino. - E tu hai un notevole talento come narratore. 

-Grazie- Fëanáro non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. Anche Rúmil aveva lodato la sua eloquenza, in certe occasioni, dicendo che, con il dovuto allenamento e lo studio della retorica, avrebbe potuto diventare un grande oratore: una caratteristica da non sottovalutare, in un principe ereditario.

Aveva sempre saputo che quell’ abilità gli sarebbe tornata utile, ma non aveva mai pensato che un giorno gli sarebbe servita anche per raccontare storie. Una piacevole sorpresa, soprattutto perché Nerdanel sembrava apprezzarlo moltissimo.

-Sì, un ottimo narratore per una bella storia- lei si lasciò andare ad un profondo sospiro.

Per un po’, non parlarono. Perfino l’eloquenza di Fëanáro non poteva esprimere ciò che provava in quel momento: era come se tra loro vi fosse una tenue, delicata tensione, che avrebbe potuto rompersi irrimediabilmente con una sola parola sbagliata.

Fëanáro non seppe mai per quanto rimasero in silenzio, così, senza più dire nulla, fino a che lui non prese il coraggio a due mani, e parlò.

-Pensi mai a … - fece un gesto vago con la mano, in direzione della prateria che si stendeva sotto di loro, e ancora più lontano, ad Est, oltre le cime dei Pelóri. -A com’era laggiù? Prima che il nostro popolo arrivasse in Aman?

-Beh … - Nerdanel rotolò su un fianco, e i loro occhi furono alla stessa altezza.- Forse, qualche volta. Amavo le storie di mia nonna, quand’ero bambina, questo sì, e avrei potuto ascoltarle per ore, ma … - scosse la testa. - Non penso di averci mai pensato più di tanto. Abbiamo già tanto da esplorare, _qui_ , nelle Terre Selvagge: c’è un intero mondo di cui sappiamo ancora così poco.

-È vero- Fëanáro annuì. - Però, ecco … laggiù si trovano le nostre radici. È là dove Imin, Tata e Enel si svegliarono, sotto le luci delle stelle di Varda, ed è là che il nostro popolo crebbe. Eravamo già fiorenti e numerosi, quando Oromë ci trovò, e ancora oggi, molti dei nostri fratelli vivono laggiù, in quel mondo che noi ci siamo lasciati alle nostre spalle. Mi chiedo se mai ci torneremo, un giorno.

-Forse- mormorò Nerdanel, stirandosi piano.- Nessuno può dirlo per certo. Ma il nostro popolo è felice qui, dove può vivere in pace sotto la benedizione dei Valar.

-Già- Fëanáro sentì la familiare stretta allo stomaco che provava ogni volta che qualcuno nominava i Valar. Da una parte, su un piano puramente razionale, sapeva che i Valar li avevano _salvati_ , scacciando da Arda il Nero Nemico, e che Aulë era colui che aveva insegnato la metallurgia ai Noldor, e che lui stesso avrebbe potuto fare ben poco, senza quegli insegnamenti. Tuttavia … 

Tuttavia … non avrebbe _mai_ potuto dimenticare che erano stati _loro_ , i Valar, le Potenze, coloro a cui gli elfi chiamavano nel momento del bisogno, a permettere a suo padre di sposare Indis, modificando apposta le loro stesse leggi in modo che Finwë potesse scavalcare la sua _legittima sposa_. Fëanáro serrò il pugno. 

_Ecco_ perché avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedire che Míriel venisse dimenticata. _Qualsiasi cosa_. 

-La benedizione dei Valar- continuò, prendendo un sospiro profondo.- Però, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi … _Quanto_ possiamo essere liberi, qui? I Valar ci tengono al sicuro, non lo nego, ma d’altra parte … perché dovremmo accontentarci di questo piccolo angolo di terra, quando abbiamo un intero mondo, a nostra disposizione? Un mondo che dovremmo esplorare, anziché limitarci a rimirare dal lontano, bloccati all’interno di un recinto di montagne. 

-È una domanda interessante- Fëanáro vide Nerdanel togliersi dal viso una ciocca che le era caduta sugli occhi.- Tuttavia … conosciamo ancora così poco di _questa_ parte del mondo, Fëanáro. Forse le generazioni future vorranno esplorare ciò che c’è _là fuori_ , ma noi dobbiamo ancora finire di esplorare ciò che c’è _qua dentro_.  
Fëanáro non poteva certo darle torto, da quel punto di vista. D’altronde, era esattamente quello il motivo per cui avevano deciso di esplorare le terre selvagge fuori dalla sicura cerchia dei Pelóri, di cui ancora non esistevano né mappe né carte, animati dalla curiosità.

Tuttavia… Le terre al di là del mare, il luogo da cui il loro popolo veniva, continuavano a catturare la sua attenzione. I Valar, d’altra parte, dicevano di aver sconfitto ed imprigionato il Nemico. Quale altro male poteva ora strisciare sotto le fredde stelle delle terre dell’est, là dove i loro progenitori si erano risvegliati?

-Hai ragione, però …- prese un respiro profondo. - Non ti sei mai chiesta come fosse laggiù? Come potesse essere vedere le stelle riflesse sulla superficie del Cuiviénen, o udire lo scrosciare dell’acqua contro la pietra, il primo suono che i nostri antenati udirono? 

-Ogni tanto- mormorò Nerdanel, di rimando. - Mi ricordo ciò che mia nonna mi raccontava, quand’ero piccola … Era sempre strana, nel ricordare quei momenti. Mi ricordo ancora quando mi disse che la prima sensazione che provò, quando scoprì di essere incinta di mio padre, sulla via di Aman, nel mezzo della marcia guidata da tuo padre, non fu la gioia, bensì la _paura_.- lo guardò negli occhi.- Mi confessò che temeva di perderlo, che fosse per la stanchezza del viaggio o per colpa di qualche bestia notturna. - sospirò. - E che era stata così felice di vedere suo figlio crescere in Aman, protetto dalla benedizione dei Valar e senza il terrore di vederlo svanire in un bosco, per mai più tornare … un po’ come la storia che mi hai raccontato, ma senza il lieto fine. 

-Capisco- mormorò lui. Lui stesso ricordava bene i racconti di suo padre, sulle difficoltà che avevano incontrato durante il viaggio, su come il cielo, per lungo tempo, fosse stato illuminato da grandi fuochi e da violenti fulmini, mentre i Valar assediavano la fortezza del Nero Nemico. La marcia era andata avanti per anni ed anni, lega dopo lega, passo dopo passo, ma i Noldor erano sempre stati accompagnati dalla paura di vedere i propri cari perdersi tra le ombre per mai più far ritorno. Non ci aveva messo molto, una volta cresciuto, a capire che forse la fanciulla di quella fiaba, nella realtà, non avrebbe mai più visto il suo amato.

-Certo, però … - continuò Nerdanel. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Fëanáro, e lui li vide brillare della medesima luce di poco prima. _Ha davvero gli occhi dello stesso colore della giada_ , si ritrovò a pensare, ancora una volta. _Così come i suoi capelli hanno lo stesso colore del rame, forse con una lieve spruzzata di oro rosso …_ -È anche vero che amavo i racconti di mia nonna sulla Grande Marcia, e della vita del nostro popolo presso le Acque del Risveglio, e sì, lei parlava di cose spaventose, dei servi del Nemico che ci davano la caccia e che rapivano i nostri fratelli, ma c’era la luce e la bellezza mischiate a quegli orrori, la luce delle stelle riflessa nelle limpide acque del Cuiviénen, i boschi e le praterie sterminate delle Terre Natie, le danze dei nostri progenitori su prati punteggiati di fiori notturni … 

Fëanáro si sporse verso di lei. Il tono di Nerdanel era sognante, e Fëanáro si chiese come avrebbe potuto essere camminare con lei per le Terre dell’Est, quelle stesse terre in cui il loro popolo era nato, vedere insieme tutte quelle cose che conoscevano solo dai racconti dei loro progenitori, riempiendosi gli occhi di quelle meraviglie.  
Oh, avrebbe amato vedere le sponde del Cuiviénen con lei, scoprire se ancora quell’ ancestrale lago esisteva, e magari, addirittura ballare sopra quegli antichi prati così come avevano fatto i loro antenati. Non che Fëanáro amasse ballare, anzi, aveva finito per evitare accuratamente ogni ballo che suo padre aveva organizzato a corte, né aveva un particolare talento per la danza, ma con Nerdanel quella prospettiva aveva tutto un altro sapore.

-È ciò che ho sempre pensato anch’io- rispose Fëanáro.- Oh, Eru … hai ragione, nel dire che dobbiamo ancora finire di esplorare _queste_ terre, certo … ma laggiù c’è così tanto da vedere, laggiù ci sono le nostre origini … e i nostri fratelli, che noi ci lasciammo indietro per giungere in Aman. Com’è possibile che i Valar non ci permettano di andare da loro? Mio padre era amico del Re dei Teleri, e in tutti questi anni non si è dimenticato di lui, eppure … perché Olwë non ha mai pensato ad usare le proprie navi per tornare nelle terre dell’est, e recuperare suo fratello? Possibile che nessuno _capisca_ che non possiamo rimanere qui per sempre, tenuti sotto controllo dai Valar come se fossimo bambini incapaci di badare a sé stessi?

Si accorse di aver inavvertitamente alzato la voce, e se ne pentì subito. Nerdanel aveva distolto lo sguardo, come sempre faceva ogni volta che lo udiva parlare dei Valar. Era l’unica cosa su cui non andassero d’accordo: Nerdanel, in quanto figlia di Mahtan, l’allievo prediletto di Aulë, aveva imparato il rispetto per i Valar fin da quando era piccola.

Quanto a lui … beh, Fëanáro non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare sua madre, né la facilità con cui i Valar avevano permesso a suo padre di risposarsi. 

-Scusami- borbottò piano, lasciandosi ricadere sulle coperte. Per quanto _nulla_ gli avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea sui Valar, non amava alzare la voce di fronte a lei, che era sempre così pacata e tranquilla.- È che … non riesco a concepire tutto questo. Perché? _Perché_? Non ho risposte. Posso studiare la natura e le rocce, le piante e gli animali, posso studiare il mondo che mi circonda, e capire _perché_ funziona in questo modo, ma non … - _ma non posso capire gli animi delle persone, e perché fanno quello che fanno. Possibile che io sia davvero l’unico a pensarla in un certo modo, in tutta Valinor?_ , pensò tra sé e sé, senza finire la frase. 

- _Fëanáro_.- vi fu uno spostamento d’aria, e la mano calda di Nerdanel fu sulla sua. - Non scusarti. Non ce n’è bisogno, davvero. 

Lui annuì, piano, e le strinse la mano, in risposta. Per quanto non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, aveva _davvero_ paura di rompere ciò che c’era tra loro, quello strano sentimento a cui non sarebbe mai stato capace di dare un nome, con una parola brusca di troppo o un gesto avventato di cui si sarebbe pentito. Dopotutto, prima di _lei_ non si era mai legato davvero a nessuno. Come ci si aspettava che si comportasse?

-Tu che ne pensi di … _tutto questo_?- Fëanáro prese un respiro profondo, e fece un gesto largo con la mano libera.

-Io … - ci fu una pausa, nella quale Nerdanel, senza mai staccare la mano dalla sua, spostò il suo sacco a pelo, fino a che non furono così vicini che Fëanáro poté vedere ogni lentiggine sul viso di lei, rischiarato dalla tenue luce del fuoco.- Cosa posso dire? I Valar cercano di proteggerci. Hai detto che i Valar ci vedono come _bambini_ : non posso darti torto, in un certo senso. È ciò che siamo ai loro occhi, agli occhi di coloro che vissero fin dall’inizio di Eä, e videro Eru coi loro propri occhi, e il Padre Universale assegnò loro il compito di vegliare su Arda. Su Arda, e suoi _Suoi Figli_. Noi siamo i Figli di Eru, Fëanáro, e i Valar è come se fossero - esitò per un istante.- Se mi permetti il paragone …

-Dì pure- Fëanáro prese un respiro profondo. In genere, quando udiva certi discorsi, scattava immediatamente sulla difensiva, ma con lei era diverso. Nerdanel non avrebbe mai potuto offenderlo, mai e poi mai: lei lo aveva sempre rispettato, in ogni modo, e gli aveva parlato sempre sinceramente, senza nascondersi ipocritamente dietro mezze verità e sorrisi di circostanza.

-Dicevo, è come se Eru li avesse designati ad essere i nostri genitori, per guidare i passi della nostra stirpe in questo mondo, così come un bambino viene al mondo con una madre ed un padre che guidino i suoi passi- Nerdanel misurò con calma le parole. Parlavano raramente di Míriel Þerindë, anche perché era lo stesso Fëanáro a _non_ sapere cosa dire di lei, ma Nerdanel si era sempre mostrata comprensiva e disposta ad ascoltare, quando cadevano su quell’argomento, e Fëanáro non avrebbe potuto esserle più grato per questo. Con delicatezza, prese anche l’altra mano di lei tra le proprie, per farle capire che non c’era problema, che poteva dire tutto quello che voleva.- Vogliono saperci felici, privi dei dolori e delle fatiche che dovevamo affrontare prima che Oromë ci trovasse presso le Acque del Risveglio. Ogni genitore desidera vedere felice il proprio figlio.

-Già- Fëanáro strinse le labbra.- Ma i Valar non sono infallibili. Eru potrà anche averli designati come nostri genitori, come dici tu, ma loro stessi ammettono di non essere onniscienti, di non avere la conoscenza del Padre Universale. Ciò che … ciò che è successo a mia madre ne è un chiaro esempio. Se _davvero_ fossero infallibili, privi della possibilità di sbagliare, avrebbero potuto prevedere che … che cosa è successo alla mia nascita, ed impedirlo.- _E io avrei potuto abbracciare mia madre, e sentire la sua voce, e lei sarebbe potuto ridere, cantare, ballare e mi avrebbe cullato tra le sue braccia, quand’ero piccolo, e io le avrei potuto mostrare le mie creazioni, e le avrei parlato di Nerdanel, e di quanto sono felice con lei …_

D’un tratto, sentì una furia cieca invaderlo. Lui, unico tra tutti i bambini di Aman, era stato privato di quella possibilità, della possibilità di conoscere sua madre, di farle sapere quanto l’amava, quanto non passasse giorno senza che non pensasse a lei, senza che non tentasse di tenerne viva la memoria. Nulla, _nulla_ avrebbe potuto ripagarlo di quella perdita, neppure se il velo che separava Eä dal Vuoto Atemporale si fosse squarciato, ed Eru in persona fosse sceso su Arda appositamente per esaudire ogni suo desiderio. E più ci pensava, più sentiva la rabbia montare dentro di sé: rabbia verso suo padre, che si era dimenticato dell’amore che provava per Míriel, e che non aveva perso tempo a correre dietro alle gonnelle della sorella di Ingwë quando se n’era presentata l’occasione, verso la sua matrigna, che aveva osato prendere il posto di sua madre nel cuore di Finwë, verso i marmocchi che quell’unione _illegittima_ aveva prodotto, che si erano moltiplicati sempre di più nel palazzo dove Fëanáro era nato e cresciuto, verso i Valar, che avevano permesso quel matrimonio in seguito alle insistenze di suo padre, proprio loro che si vantavano di essere sempre così imparziali e _giusti_ , ma che in quell’occasione non avevano pensato due volte a modificare le loro stesse leggi. _Loro_ erano la vera causa del dolore di Fëanáro. Si ritrovò a serrare la mascella, il viso contratto.

-Fëanáro ?- d’un tratto, la voce di Nerdanel lo chiamò, velata da una punta di preoccupazione. -Tutto bene?

Lui annuì in fretta. Si rese conto di averla fatta preoccupare, e ancora una volta, il pensiero lo turbò. Non voleva che lei pensasse che certi argomenti erano tabù, proprio Nerdanel che non aveva mai avuto peli sulla lingua. E soprattutto, non voleva che lei soffrisse per causa sua.

-Sto bene, non preoccuparti.- prese una boccata d’aria.- Scusami. Ho avuto un …. un attimo così. Ma per favore, non pensare che… dì ciò che vuoi. Non farti problemi, non per me.

-Lo so, lo so. Sai che non lo farei mai- la voce di lei era più dolce, ora.- Fëanáro, io … - 

Ci fu un lieve spostamento d’aria, così lieve che Fëanáro quasi non se ne accorse, e non capì le sue intenzioni, fino a che non sentì la mano calda di Nerdanel posarsi sulla sua guancia, in un tocco delicato come le ali di una farfalla. La sorpresa fu tale che gli ci volle qualche attimo, prima di accorgersi che Nerdanel lo stava _accarezzando_.  
Non era una cosa a cui fosse abituato, per dire la verità. Erano anni che evitava perfino gli abbracci di suo padre, malgrado Finwë ogni tanto ci provasse ancora, nelle occasioni in cui diventava sentimentale. In genere Fëanáro si scansava: quegli abbracci gli riportavano alla mente gli anni della sua infanzia, quando ancora Indis non si era introdotta nelle loro vite, e con essi, tutta una serie di ricordi dolce-amari a cui Fëanáro non sapeva come reagire. Finwë gli aveva fatto sia da padre che da madre, e Fëanáro non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare questo, né l’amore che suo padre provava per lui.

E questo aveva reso il tradimento della memoria di Míriel ancora più doloroso.

Fëanáro prese un respiro profondo. Le dita di Nerdanel erano dolci, malgrado i duri calli che le coprivano i polpastrelli, un ricordo delle sue lunghe ore passate a scolpire. Le sentì scendere dalla guancia alla mascella, senza mai smettere la loro delicatezza, e per un istante, non poté fare a meno di abbandonarsi a quel tocco.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. _Forse dovrei ricambiare?_ , si chiese. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come reagire a quel gesto. Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarla anche lui, a sua volta? E lei, lei come avrebbe reagito?

Fëanáro non lo sapeva. Così, rimase semplicemente lì, godendosi il calore di Nerdanel contro la sua pelle, senza provare né a ritrarsi, né a reagire in qualche modo. Che lei gli fosse vicina, che gli stesse dimostrando il suo affetto in quel modo, era tutto ciò che contava.

-Hai ragione- fu Nerdanel a parlare, alla fine, spezzando quel silenzio che si era creato tra loro. Fëanáro la sentì scostare la mano, ma lei gli rimase ugualmente vicino, così vicino che lui avrebbe potuto contare senza alcuna difficoltà le lentiggini sulle sue guance, malgrado l’oscurità della notte.- Per quanto riguarda i Valar, hai ragione. È vero: possono sbagliare, per quanto siano stati scelti da Eru, _non_ sono totalmente perfetti. E può darsi che a loro sfugga parte della nostra natura. Mi ricordo ancora ciò che mia madre disse una volta: _i Valar non possono capire cosa sia l’amore_. Loro stessi lo ammisero, quando tuo padre si recò di fronte al trono di Manwë per potersi sposare una seconda volta. Ci diedero delle leggi per aiutarci a vivere meglio, ma chi fa le leggi, trova anche degli inghippi- Nerdanel sospirò. - E ciò che è accaduto, l’ha ampiamente dimostrato.

-Già- Fëanáro scosse la testa.- È esattamente ciò che penso io. Però tu dicevi che i Valar sono come dei genitori, per i Figli di Eru. Che senso ha, un genitore che può sbagliare?

Si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto solo dopo averlo pronunciato. Si trovò a digrignare i denti tra sé e sé.

Suo padre _aveva_ sbagliato, d’altronde, così come avevano sbagliato i Valar. Una parte di Fëanáro dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarlo del tutto. Non era certo un caso, se se n’era andato di casa alla prima occasione che gli si era presentata. Che Finwë se ne rimanesse con la sua dannata Vanya, aveva pensato, visto che l’aveva voluta così tanto nel proprio letto. Ma Fëanáro con l’ _usurpatrice_ non voleva nemmeno parlarci.

Eppure … eppure, alla lunga era stato impossibile ignorare che suo padre lo _amava_ davvero, dal profondo del suo cuore, malgrado i litigi, malgrado si fosse sposato con la Vanya e avesse generato con lei una nidiata di _perfettissimi_ marmocchi. Era per quello che alla fine Fëanáro si era deciso a scrivergli una lettera, prima, e poi con calma tornare a corte per brevi, sporadiche visite, in cui stava sempre attento a rimanere solo con il padre. Quei momenti erano solo per loro due, dopotutto.

Quanto a sua madre … no, lei _non_ aveva sbagliato. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto biasimarla, per quello.

-Dubito che sulla superficie di Arda esista un genitore che _non_ abbia mai sbagliato, in tutta la sua vita.- la voce di Nerdanel era calma, mentre pronunciava quelle parole, come se avesse seguito il filo dei suoi pensieri. Fëanáro chinò la testa per sbirciarla. Era sempre incredibile constatare come lei fosse in grado di leggerlo così bene, come un libro aperto.- Mia madre sbaglia. Mio padre sbaglia. Lui soprattutto, visto _quanto_ ha sbagliato a pensare che sarei finita per detestarti.- Nerdanel alzò una mano per coprirsi la bocca, e Fëanáro avrebbe potuto giudicare che _sorrideva_.- I racconti sull’inizio di Eä dicono che Arda fu Corrotta dal Nemico, e che quindi la perfezione non può esistere in questo mondo, non finché non giungerà l’Ultima Battaglia. Come possiamo, quindi, pretendere la perfezione? Noi non possiamo possederla, così come non possono possederla nemmeno coloro che sono destinati a guidarci lungo il nostro cammino. 

-Vero anche questo- Fëanáro annuì. - Però i bambini crescono, ecco ciò che volevo dire. I figli si separano dai genitori, nessuno desidera venire vincolato per sempre tra le mura domestiche, con la parola dei propri parenti come unica testimonianza del mondo esterno. I Valar sono come nostri genitori, d’accordo … ma questi genitori, sapranno lasciar andare i propri figli, quando verrà il momento?

-Secondo me, sì- Nerdanel sorrise.- Verrà il momento in cui torneremo nelle terre dell’est, e ci riuniremo coi nostri fratelli. Semplicemente … io penso che il momento non sia ancora giunto. Penso che ci sia ancora tanto da esplorare in queste contrade, prima di rivolgere il nostro sguardo alle terre al di là del mare. Cosa sappiamo, ancora, di questa terra? Nei boschi di Oromë vagano bestie di cui ancora non sappiamo tutti i nomi, vi sono terre che non sono ancora state segnate su nessuna mappa, mari che nemmeno le navi dei Teleri hanno osato solcare … Hai ragione, è importante ricordare le nostre origini, ma non posso ignorare che di fronte a noi ci sia l’ignoto … che attende solo di venire esplorato, e che ciò che appare come un mistero possa un giorno essere studiato e capito. È ciò per cui siamo qui, giusto?

-Giusto- Fëanáro sospirò. Vi era un motivo se il suo zaino era stipato di appunti, di coordinate, e di disegni che un giorno si sarebbero tramutati in dettagliate mappe. Non avrebbero mai progettato quel viaggio insieme, se non fosse stato altrimenti. - Non nego ciò che dici tu. Anch’io voglio scoprire questo nuovo mondo che si estende di fronte a noi, e svelare i suoi segreti, eppure … è alle terre dell’est che penso, ogni volta che rifletto sul significato di _libertà_. Qui siamo come gli amatissimi figli dei Valar, protetti e riveriti, ma un figlio deve imparare a camminare con le proprie gambe, prima di definirsi davvero _libero_. È un desiderio tanto strano?

-No, non lo è- Nerdanel si sporse verso di lui, fino a quando non furono così vicini che i loro respiri si mescolavano.- Fëanáro, per me non c’è niente di _strano_ in te, ma anche se così fosse … questo non sarebbe un male. Io stessa sogno le terre dell’est, ogni tanto, anche se mi ricordo dei racconti di mia nonna, e dubito di essere la sola a farlo, in tutta Aman. Ma anche se così fosse … tu sei tu, e gli altri sono gli altri. Null’altro conta.

-Lo so. - Fëanáro fu sul punto di replicare che lui se ne _fregava_ , di quel che gli altri pensavano di lui, in Tirion, ma era molto probabile che lei lo sapesse già. - E tu sai che non mi importa nulla di ciò che gli altri possono dire di me. Sono il figlio di mia madre, dopotutto. 

In un inaspettato lampo d’orgoglio, tirò in fuori il petto. Suo padre gli ripeteva spesso che la sua volontà d’acciaio, così come la tendenza a non curarsi del giudizio altrui, erano caratteristiche che aveva ereditato da sua madre, e Fëanáro non avrebbe potuto esserne più fiero. 

-Già. Di tua madre e di tuo padre, dopotutto- Nerdanel lo guardò nuovamente, un lieve sorriso sul volto. Erano vicini, così vicini, che Fëanáro avrebbe potuto circondarle la vita con un braccio, ed attirarla a sé … 

-Anche- borbottò lui in fretta, cercando di scacciare quella sensazione. Per quanto non avesse problemi a farsi toccare da lei, un abbraccio era fuori questione. Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo da che parte iniziare. 

-Anche- Nerdanel si lasciò andare ad un sospiro.- Non si può certo non ammirare la vena d’acciaio della tua famiglia, malgrado quello che molti dicono. Ma le chiacchere della gente non hanno alcuna importanza. Ti ricordi quando parlammo del significato del tuo nome? _Spirito di Fuoco_. Mi hai detto una volta che molti reputano un nome del genere una pericolosa arma a doppio taglio, ma come io già ti dissi, io ne vedo più lati positivi che negativi. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che tu sia destinato a grandi cose … ma per me, tu hai _già_ ampiamente dimostrato di essere in grado di _fare_ grandi cose. 

-È quel che mi auguro- Fëanáro si scostò per ravvivare il fuoco. Avrebbe continuato ad ardere fino al mattino, ma era sempre meglio controllarlo un’altra volta, per sicurezza.- Pensi che …- si morse un attimo il labbro, il suo sguardo rivolto ad est, oltre le montagne, là dove sapeva si trovava la sterminata distesa dell’oceano, e più lontano ancora, le loro terre natie.- Pensi che è a _questo_ che io sia destinato? A riportare _indietro_ il nostro popolo, quando verrà il momento? A guidarlo laggiù, per tornare dai nostri fratelli, così come un tempo mio padre lo ha guidato fin qui?

-Non posso dirlo con certezza- Fëanáro udì un lieve tonfo, e quando si voltò verso di lei, vide che Nerdanel si era già ritirata sotto il sacco a pelo, non distante da lui, lo sguardo rivolto all’ampia volta stellata sopra di loro.- Non prevedo il futuro, e non posso conoscere ciò che verrà. Ma ragionando con logica, secondo me ne hai tutte le capacità per farlo. E non lo dico per farti una vuota, vana lode, lo dico perché _lo vedo_. In te c’è potenziale, Fëanáro, un potenziale che attende solo di venire tirato fuori. Non do la mia ammirazione a chi non lo merita, ma ciò che tu hai dimostrato, tutto ciò che hai fatto … beh, quello parla per sé. Insomma - Nerdanel sorrise, ancora una volta, e il cuore di Fëanáro fece un balzo nel petto. Era ridicolo, ma solo Nerdanel gli causava quelle reazioni. Per quanto alla corte di suo padre avesse conosciuto decine, centinaia di ragazze più belle di lei, _nessuna_ gli aveva mai fatto l’effetto che lei gli faceva.- È certo che, per quanto mi riguarda, il tuo nome ti si confà. _Spirito di Fuoco_. C’è della passione in te, mischiata ad una volontà d’acciaio, e nessuno può negarlo. E io so che ne farai buon uso. 

-Grazie- Fëanáro prese un respiro profondo. Non era abituato a fare complimenti, ma sentiva in qualche modo di dover ricambiare. Per la seconda volta nella serata, sentì un’ondata di calore riempirgli il petto. 

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una simile frase, non da lei. Certo, sapeva che Nerdanel lo rispettava e che provava un certo affetto per lui - _amicizia_ , quella parola suonava così strana sulle sue labbra, ma poteva descrivere bene la loro relazione- ma in genere, l’approvazione di lei era tacita, fatta di sorrisi e piccoli gesti, che gli riempivano il cuore di fierezza, e lui non l’aveva mai sentita pronunciare ad alta voce simili parole prima d’ora.

E le lodi di Nerdanel avevano sicuramente un peso diverso da quelle che gli facevano i cortigiani di suo padre. Il pensiero che _lei_ , quella fanciulla così abile, intelligente, matura e capace, che malgrado la sua giovane età si era già fatta una fama per la sua saggezza e le sue capacità, gli rivolgesse simili parole, che lo considerasse degno della propria lode … beh, Fëanáro poteva solo andarne fiero. Nemmeno le parole di Mahtan, o di Rúmil, o addirittura di Aulë, gli avevano causato un tale orgoglio.

-Il mio nome mi si confà, dici, ma penso che anche il tuo ti si addica pienamente. _Istarnië_. Sei così saggia, Nerdanel.- Fëanáro fece una pausa. La sua scarsa esperienza in complimenti gli stava rendendo difficile continuare. - Anche solo il modo in cui abbiamo parlato stasera, in cui mi hai mostrato come tu vedi … certe cose … ecco, sono contento di averti come amica. Non credo esistano persone più capaci, abili ed intelligenti di te. - _E se mai visiterò le terre dell’est_ , pensò _Vorrei che tu fossi al mio fianco_. Ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Un giorno l’avrebbe fatto, e forse avrebbero davvero visto assieme quelle terre, fianco a fianco così come lo erano ora. 

Nerdanel rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, come a soppesare quelle parole. Quando parlò, la sua voce pareva contenere una punta d’ incertezza, così inusuale per lei. -Tu dici che sono saggia. E forse hai ragione. Almeno, mi auguro che tu abbia ragione. So di potermi fidare di te, certo, ma … è tutta la vita che odo questo termine, e me ne chiedo _perché_.

Fëanáro si morse il labbro. Possibile che l’avesse offesa? Per un momento, imprecò tra sé e sé contro la propria goffaggine. Perché era capace di scrivere un intero discorso da recitare in piazza durante le celebrazioni dei Valar, e non di comunicare una cosa tanto semplice alle persone che amava?

-Oh, Eru - Fëanáro la guardò negli occhi. Nerdanel non sembrava né arrabbiata né triste, ma pareva stranamente sovrappensiero, come se stesse rimuginando su quelle parole.- Io non … non volevo offenderti. Ma io penso davvero che tu lo sia … saggia, intendo. So di non essere il miglior esempio da questo punto di vista - _nessuno_ ha mai detto che sono saggio- ma vedi … anche ciò che ci siamo detti stasera: tu mi hai ascoltato, sì, ma mi hai anche esposto le tue ragioni, e mi hai fatto vedere le cose da un punto di vista che non avevo mai considerato. Io l’ho … l’ho apprezzato molto. Ho modo di credere che qualcuno non mi avrebbe nemmeno lasciato parlare, accusandomi subito di blasfemia, ma tu … tu no. Hai accettato la mia opinione, pur mantenendo la tua. Ecco, _questa_ per me è saggezza. 

-Questo però è semplicemente buonsenso- Nerdanel cambiò posizione sul giaciglio, mettendosi una mano sotto il gomito.- Ciò che intendo dire è … cos’è la saggezza? Come posso sapere che ciò che faccio è davvero saggio? Non ho prove per dire questo, almeno non da come la vedo io. Ciò che mi hai detto … io cerco di ascoltare ogni voce, ogni campana, e inevitabilmente ne traggo le mie conclusioni. Lo faccio perché voglio comprendere gli altri, perché voglio capire i loro pensieri e ciò che li porta a prendere una decisione piuttosto che un’altra.

-Mi hai ascoltato. È molto più di quanto molti facciano. - Fëanáro prese un lungo sospiro. - Davvero, Nerdanel. Io … forse non sono la persona più adatta a dirlo. Mi scuso se ti ho offesa. È che io … io ti vedo così.

-Ti ho già detto prima che non c’è bisogno di scusarti- lei scosse la testa.- Lo so che volevi farmi un complimento. E questo mi fa piacere. È solo che … ecco, sento continuamente lodi sulla mia saggezza, ma di per sé … chi può dire cos’è la saggezza? Cosa sia _davvero_ , di per sé? Sono saggia solo perché cerco di trovare una soluzione ad ogni problema che mi trovo di fronte? Voglio dire, nessun problema è irrisolvibile. C’è sempre un altro modo, una soluzione, anche se non è così ovvia come può sembrare ad un primo istante. Non serve saggezza per questo. È ciò che la gente si aspetta da me, d’accordo, ma non penso che _questa_ sia la vera saggezza.

-No, non lo penso- Fëanáro si accigliò. Si vantava sempre di essere _diverso_ , l’unico ed il solo a dire e a pensare certe cose in Tirion, ma con quel suo grossolano errore, aveva dimostrato di non essere tanto diverso dagli idioti che, senza nemmeno capire il significato delle loro stesse parole, riempivano Nerdanel di vuote lodi. - Nerdanel, quando dicevo che ti trovo la più abile, intelligente e capace persona che io abbia mai conosciuto, dicevo sul serio. Io _non_ sono saggio, e non posso dare una risposta alla tua domanda, ma … No, non credo questo. Tu _vali_ , Nerdanel, e tu vali al di là di tutto ciò che può dire la gente.- esitò per un istante.- Mi hai detto che io sono io, e ora ti dico esattamente la stessa cosa: tu sei tu. E sei preziosa per questo. Io sono fiero di essere tuo amico, e lo sono al di là di ogni considerazione sulla saggezza, o di quel che la gente può dire, perché tu sei ciò che sei, e io non vorrei mai che tu fossi diversa. Sei importante così come sei adesso, esattamente così.

Per un’ultima volta, cadde il silenzio tra loro. Dopo alcuni secondi che a Fëanáro parvero lunghi quanto secoli, lei parlò.- Grazie. È tutto ciò che desideravo che qualcuno … che tu mi dicessi. - e la vide sorridere, un sorriso tanto luminoso che nemmeno la notte riuscì ad offuscarlo del tutto. -Hai detto che non ti consideri saggio, però … credo che questa sia la cosa più saggia che abbia mai udito in tutta la mia vita. E lo stesso vale per me. Tu vali così come sei, Fëanáro, al di là del tuo nome, del tuo titolo, o di qualsiasi altra cosa che in Tirion dicano su di te. 

Fëanáro non poté fare a meno di sorridere a propria volta, il cuore che gli frullava nel petto nel sentirla pronunciare quelle parole. Non rispose: nessuna parola avrebbe potuto più esprimere ciò che sentiva, la felicità che provava in quel momento.

Così, non fece altro che stendersi sul proprio giaciglio in una posizione più comoda, sentendo finalmente la tensione nelle sue membra sciogliersi, e un senso di pace riempirlo. Alla fine, a quanto pareva, quella conversazione gli aveva fatto bene come avevano auspicato.  
Rimase fermo ed in silenzio fino a quando non udì il respiro leggero di Nerdanel divenire regolare, e seppe che si era addormentata, lì a pochi passi da lui, così vicino che avrebbe potuto toccarle la mano, se si fosse sporto un poco. 

Ma non lo fece. L’indomani sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, e non era il caso di rimandare ulteriormente il riposo.

 _Già_ , si ritrovò a pensare, in bilico tra la veglia e il sonno. _Ma qualunque cosa ci attenda domani, io sono pronto ad affrontarla. Con lei, questo ed altro_.  
E fu così che finalmente anche lui, Fëanáro, lo Spirito di Fuoco, cedette finalmente al sonno, con le stelle che vegliavano, pallide e luminose, sopra di lui, le calde braci che gli riscaldavano le membra indolenzite, ascoltando il respiro lieve e regolare di Nerdanel che giaceva accanto a lui, e con ancora il ricordo del sorriso di lei ben custodito nella propria mente, nel proprio cuore.

**Author's Note:**

> Due cose:  
> -qui ci sono alcune speculazioni su alcuni argomenti citati nei capitoli 'Laws and Costums among the Eldar' e 'Of the severance of marriage', nella sezione dedicata a 'The earliest version of the story of Finwe and Miriel'. In LaCE, si dice esplicitamente che i Valar non capivano cosa fosse l'amore dei Figli di Eru, né erano in grado di concepire la sofferenza che provavano nel non sentirsi ricambiati. Sempre nella parte dedicata alla storia di Finwe e Miriel, si parla di come Vaire dica al concilio dei Valar che essi non potranno mai sapere come si sente Finwe, a meno che le Valier non lascino Arda per sempre per recarsi nel Vuoto. Poi, non so se in Tirion girassero effettivamente delle voci su Feanor, ma Ulmo, al medesimo concilio dei Valar a cui parla Vaire, dice che, per quanto tutto ciò sia stato voluto da Eru, è per via della morte di Miriel e della nascita di Feanor che il dolore e un'eco dell'Ombra sono entrati in Aman. Che altri condividessero tale opinione, però, sono solo speculazioni.  
> -la storia raccontata da Feanor è ispirata a Il racconto di Tinuviel dello stesso Tolkien, cioè la primissima versione della storia di Luthien e Beren, contenuta in Lost Tales II. In tale versione, Beren è ancora un elfo e non un umano, e Luthien deve usare la sua astuzia per sconfiggere Tevildo, il 'signore dei gatti', uno dei servi di Morgoth.


End file.
